The present invention relates to gauging devices, and more particularly to devices for measuring freeboard of ships, barges and other vessels carrying various cargos.
In the shipping industry, there exists a need to swiftly and accurately measure freeboards of vessels to determine the amount of cargo loads carried by the vessels. Many times, the vessels are located in swift currents and/or choppy water conditions. Freeboard measuring devices are disclosed in 4,712,305 issued on Dec. 15, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,361 issued on Dec. 19, 1989. The freeboard measuring devices of the prior patents work satisfactory in many environments. However, it was observed that in severe choppy waters, high winds, and swift currents, these devices may not provide good stability and consequently accurate readings every time.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of a freeboard measuring device that can be used for measuring the change in freeboard of a barge or other floating vessel and which is indicative of varying amounts of cargo carried by the vessel.